This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers may have displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays typically include multiple layers of material. For example, a liquid crystal display may have a color filter layer, liquid crystal layer, and thin-film transistor layer sandwiched between upper and lower polarizers.
Backlight units may be used to supply backlight illumination to a display such as a liquid crystal display or other display. A backlight unit may include layers such as a reflector, a light guide plate, diffusers, and prism films. These backlight layers may be challenging to assemble with desired levels of alignment accuracy, assembly speed, and cleanliness.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems for assembling display layers such as display backlight layers.